


LITTLE WHITE LIES

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Sometimes you have to lie to protect the people you love. This is written for the challenge over on fanfiction.net. The challenge word was "fifteen".





	LITTLE WHITE LIES

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

"He's fifteen."

The nurse filled in the blank on the admissions form. "He looks younger."

John's smile was tired. As she went on with the questions, he glanced over his shoulder at the boys. They sat quietly in the middle of the hospital's waiting room. Dean was watching his father; Sam leaned against him, head resting on his brother's shoulder.

"You said Sam was injured in a fall? Mr. Bronson?"

John turned back. "Sorry. Yes, the boys were roughhousing in the woods. Sam fell down a slope, ended up against a tree."

The nurse smiled. "Boys will be boys."


End file.
